


Sensitvity

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is about to take his girlfriend's virginity. While that's one thing, it doesn't mean that she's completely clueless about how to drive him a little crazy. Raphael/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitvity

Shea looked at Raphael and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way but, where’s your uh...y'know..." Shea couldn't bring herself to say it.

 

Raph gave an annoyed frown, "Trust me, if ya' still wanna go through with this, you'll see it."

 

“I wanna do this, Raph,” Shea pressed her naked body up to Raph's plastron, "Ya asked me five times a'ready and I wanna do this. That ain’t changed.”

 

He smirked in triumph; Raph was definitely going to make this worth her while.

 

"Is it in your tail?" Shea got a hold of Raph's tail, dropped to her knees and started to suck on his tail.

 

"N...no..." Raph was blushing and trying to keep it together a bit longer.

 

Shea then stopped sucking his tail and began to knead the inner part of his emerald green thighs. After a second, she went back to sucking his tail and continued to knead the skin of his thighs.

 

"Sh...Shea," Raph was doing the best to control himself and it wasn't working as the bulge in his lower plastron was getting much too hard to ignore.

 

As Shea finally lifted up her head, the smirk on her face said it all, "Sensitive ta touches around your thighs and tail, ain't'cha?"

 

He was going to argue that he wasn't but, she had him. It used to just be the thighs…But, when that last girl had found his tail, boy, did that become sensitive. However, he loved every second of it. 

 

Now Shea, who was very new at this whole thing knew to get him excited with touches to his tail and thighs. Hopefully, her learning of this knowledge wasn't going to be vain.

 

No matter, Raphael shook that thought and rather than torture himself by fighting his arousal, he dropped down.

 

"Oh shit,"Shea's eyes widened at the sight of Raph's manhood, "That's impressive.” 

 

Raph smirked at the compliment and lifted Shea up off the ground and walked them over to her bed. They were both on the mattress now and he started to kiss her when he noticed that the smell of the beach hadn't left either one of them just yet. 

Then again, they had been rolling around in the sand kissing before coming back to Shea's place. 

 

While Shea may have wanted to get right down to the deed, Raph wanted to show her that he was only rough around the edges. He wouldn't be rough in the bedroom unless she asked him to be.

 

 

"Can we get this over with?" Shea asked, trying to remain nonchalant but failing to do so. 

 

 

"You're nervous,"Raph smirked but it faded, “Shea, if ya' don't wanna do this..."

 

 

"Would ya' stop with that?" Shea shot him a glare that quickly dissipated, “Please, Raphael. I want this because I ain't ever gonna meet anyone else as real as you and I don't want nobody else ta have my...y'know."

 

 

Virginity. 

 

It was a bit of an embarrassing subject, Raph could understand Shea’s reluctance about saying the word. 

 

 

Raph nodded and gave her another kiss, "I know. So, ya' ready? S'okay if ya' ain't.”

 

“Oh, I’m ready. Ready as I'll ever be, Boo,” Shea gave a nervous smile.

 

Taking a second to calm Shea down in the slightest, Raph rubbed her back as he pulled her close and was sure to place gentle kisses around her neck and shoulders as the space between them lessened. 

 

“...Ah,” Shea winced in pain as Raph finally entered her.

 

“It won't hurt in a sec, I promise!” Raph whispered reassuringly in her ear as he curled a lock of Shea's hair around one of his fingers.

 

Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of her.

 

“Mmm...That...mmm...that does feel a lot better,” Shea was smiling again.

 

“Told ya,” Raph then caught her in a kiss.

 

While Shea was very tempted to argue with that statement since what Raph had said was very close to 'I told you so'; she chose not to argue because well, why ruin the moment? 

 

“Oh...” Shea felt a rush of emotions within her; she had never felt this before, “Raph I think…I…OH…”

 

Raph smirked in triumph. He was responsible for the new sensation Shea was feeling. He was responsible for her first orgasm.

 

“YES, ,RAPH…OH, RAPHAEL…YES…YES…YES!” Shea fully surrendered to the passion.

 

The mere sounds of Shea's screams were threatening to push Raph over the edge.

 

“Sh...Shea...I'm c-close...” Raph warned.

 

Shea nodded in understanding and without another word, Raph pulled out just in time. To his surprise, once he pulled out, Shea had her lips around his long shaft and helped him finish off.

 

“Damn, Shea…”Raph sighed upon laying back onto Shea's bed, “Damn.” 

 

Unable to stand it, Shea giggled. For both her and Raph, it was difficult to put into words what they'd just done. However one thing was clear: they'd both found each others sensitivities.

 


End file.
